2010 Royal Bank Cup
The 2010 Royal Bank Cup was the Junior "A" 2010 ice hockey National Championship for the Canadian Junior Hockey League. The 2010 Royal Bank Cup marked the 40th consecutive year a national championship has been awarded to this skill level since the breakaway of Major Junior hockey in 1970. The Royal Bank Cup was competed for by the winners of the Doyle Cup, Anavet Cup, Dudley Hewitt Cup, the Fred Page Cup and the host city, the Dauphin Kings of the Manitoba Junior Hockey League. The tournament was hosted by the Dauphin Kings and ran from May 1 to May 9 of 2010 with games played at the Credit Union Place in Dauphin, Manitoba.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/25063/la_id/1.htm Charlie Major will be appearing as a special guest the night before the opening game.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/69343/la_id/1.htm In the end, the defending 2009 Royal Bank Cup champion Vernon Vipers were too much for the hometown Dauphin Kings, crushing them 8-1 in the final. In another lopsided results, during the round robin, the Brockville Braves crushed the Oakville Blades 11-2 to tie two different tournament records (goal by a winning team in one game, one game spread).http://www.tsn.ca/canadian_hockey/story/?id=320348 Teams *'Dauphin Kings' (Host) :Regular Season: 50-11-1-0 (1st Overall in MJHL) :Playoffs: Defeated Neepawa Natives 4-0, Defeated Swan Valley Stampeders 4-1, Defeated Winnipeg Saints 4-0, Defeated La Ronge Ice Wolves 4-1 for Anavet Cup. *'Brockville Braves' (East) :Regular Season: 52-8-0-2 (1st Overall in CJHL) :Playoffs: Defeated Kemptville 73's 4-0, Defeated Ottawa Jr. Senators 4-0, Lost to Pembroke Lumber Kings 1-4, Won Fred Page Cup (4-0). *'La Ronge Ice Wolves' (West) :Regular Season: 29-21-3-5 (7th Overall in SJHL) :Playoffs: Defeated Humboldt Broncos 3-0, Defeated Flin Flon Bombers 4-2, Defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-2, Defeated Yorkton Terriers 4-2, Lost to Dauphin Kings 1-4 for Anavet Cup. *'Oakville Blades' (Central) :Regular Season: 46-9-0-1 (2nd Overall in OJAHL) :Playoffs: Defeated Aurora Tigers 4-1, Defeated Georgetown Raiders 4-1, Defeated Kingston Voyageurs 4-3, Defeated Newmarket Hurricanes 4-2 for Buckland Cup, Won Dudley Hewitt Cup (4-0). *'Vernon Vipers' (Pacific) :Regular Season: 51-6-0-3 (1st Overall in BCHL) :Playoffs: Defeated Quesnel Millionaires 4-2, Defeated Penticton Vees 4-2, Defeated Powell River Kings 4-3, Defeated Spruce Grove Saints 4-3 for Doyle Cup. Tournament Round Robin |} (x-) denotes Semi-final berth. Results |} Semi-final |} Final |} Awards :Roland Mercier Trophy (Tournament MVP): Shane Luke (Dauphin Kings) :Top Forward: Scott Arnold (Brockville Braves) :Top Defencemen: Dustin Stevenson (La Ronge Ice Wolves) :Top Goaltender: Justin Gilbert (Brockville Braves) :Tubby Smaltz Trophy (Sportsmanship): Kellen Jones (Vernon Vipers) The RBC Cup Legacy Scholarship winners are: :Brockville Braves - Scott Arnold :Dauphin Kings - Steven Shamanski :La Ronge Ice Wolves - Liam Brennan :Oakville Blades - Michael Ingoldsby :Vernon Vipers - Kevin Kraus Role of League Champions *AJHL - Spruce Grove Saints *BCHL - Vernon Vipers *CCHL - Newmarket Hurricanes *CJHL - Pembroke Lumber Kings *MJAHL - Woodstock Slammers *MJHL - Dauphin Kings *NOJHL - Abitibi Eskimos *OJAHL - Oakville Blades *QJAAAHL - Terrebonne Cobras *SIJHL - Fort William North Stars *SJHL - La Ronge Ice Wolves Team Photos 09-10DauKin.jpg|Dauphin Kings 09-10OakBla.jpg|Oakville Blades 09-10LRIceWolves.jpg|La Ronge Ice Wolves Related links *Canadian Junior Hockey League *Royal Bank Cup *Anavet Cup *Doyle Cup *Dudley Hewitt Cup *Fred Page Cup External links *Royal Bank Cup Website References Category:2010 in hockey Category:Royal Bank Cup